


A  very short Richonne fic

by dragonflyeffect



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyeffect/pseuds/dragonflyeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sharing my thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A  very short Richonne fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



It's been 84 years. Over 100 year olds Rick and Michonne stand facing each other.

Rick stares lovingly at Michonne. 

Michonne stares lovingly at Rick.

They come closer together. They put their arms around each other.

They embrace for the first time.

Planets align. Everything is right with the world and nothing hurts.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously why haven't they hugged yet. 
> 
> they held hands, made out and fucked, but they haven't hugged yet?
> 
> i'm sick of this.


End file.
